User talk:Diluk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:E665006ab5987d0fa4a47ed486b93dd09a219e64 00.jpg! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Kingdom of Dale Please fix all the citations on your Kingdom of Dale article. (The superscript reference-numbers don't function, as you should have observed.) [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 23:54, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Categorizing Keep in mind that Kings of Rhudaur does belong under the category "Family tree templates", because it is an article, not a family tree template. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 01:47, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Note on Battle of Five Armies infobox (When editing the amount of Orcs and Wargs at the battle) Never replace a source-originated adjective such as "Innumerable..." with a huge guess of an amount (i.e. "10,000 to 25,000"). The very act of coming up with the numbers you came up with is speculation, no matter how sensible you might think they are. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 02:27, April 1, 2018 (UTC) '''Also, never remove references from infoboxes, unless you can explain why they don't apply. If it's apparent that you continue without heeding this message, you will be blocked.' [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 04:24, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Family Trees templates Hi there, I am Darkchylde, one of the administrators here. I may not be as active as I used to be, but I noticed your recent tinkering with the Template:Familytree which caused quite a problem since those family trees are my projects. If you're not familiar with the templates, you can ask me or any other admins; I am sure they are willing to help. And removing 33,408 bytes from a major template is something you should consult to an admin first. Thanks! 16:56,4/2/2018 References Just so you know, citations at this wiki do not need to include "J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.)...", as you should have observed by now. Numbers of chapters should also be mentioned whenever the title of a chapter is given. Refer to the References section of Aldarion for some correct ''Unfinished Tales citations. Moreover, copying references from Tolkien Gateway will be insufficient. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 02:37, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :If there's a problem in regards to citations, you can use ''LOTR:Citations for References as your guideline, Diluk. 05:16,5/15/2018 Notice You apparently did not see my above message. Go back to the Battle of Azanulbizar article and change the reference you added. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 04:09, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Another notice As evident by your reference in King of Rhovanion, you haven't seen any of the above messages. Reading messages at your talk page is important for a reason I shouldn't have to explain: it's the only way superior users (or anyone) can get a hold of you, and the inability of an Admin to do that can't be accomodated. Even though references are a very small thing, I might as well be messaging you about something much more important, only to your unawareness; for which reason I'm giving you a warning. Acknowledge this message, or my above messages, whenever you next edit (which doesn't have to be soon of course) or be blocked. This was an issue with you already, prior to your termporary blocks on alt. accounts. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 00:22, May 16, 2018 (UTC)